Wingin' It
TV Season: 1 Episode: 11.1 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Letter Late than Never Next Episode: Tongue in Cheek "Wingin' It" is episode number 11.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Flaky Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Mime *Petunia *Sniffles *Cuddles *The Mole Appearance Roles *Cro-Marmot *Giggles *Pop *Cub *Toothy Plot At the airport, Flaky takes the cab to go on a vacation by plane. Unfortunately, she has a fear of flying. Just the sight of the airplane makes her vomit, and she decides to go back home. She ends up getting pushed into the airport by a cart full of luggage by Lumpy. Inside the airport, everybody's excited about going on a plane. The Mole, the airport security guard, checks on Cro-Marmot to find anything that's made out of metal. Lumpy walks through and sets off the metal detector, but The Mole mistakes the soda machine for Lumpy. While Lumpy uses a Bowie knife to open a can of soda, The Mole handcuffs and pepper sprays the vending machine. As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Petunia realizes she drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom. Flaky watches Mime demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane. She takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers, including an ocean landing, a shark attack, and Godzilla. Because she's too scared, Flaky gets queezy and needs a barfbag. Unfortunately Cuddles is using them for puppets, so Flaky rushes to the bathroom to get her privacy. Meanwhile, Lumpy's using a typewriter to write a story, but Mime reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off. The plane's clear for takeoff and Sniffles, the pilot, flies them off. Lumpy calls someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulance. As the plane begins shaking, Flaky is thrown all over the bathroom and vomits all over the place. Lumpy hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking. Petunia, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Flaky leaves. Her OCD is activated when she sees Flaky's vomit all over and Petunia tries to get out. She can't do this, however, because the door is being blocked by the food cart pushed by Mime. As Cuddles takes a nap, Lumpy feels exhausted and decides to lean back in his chair. Because Cuddles' tray table is down, though, he is cut in half when Lumpy forces his seat back. Flaky, seeing what happened, calls for service. She tries to tell Mime that Cuddles is dead, but Mime, not understanding Flaky's choked out words, motions for her to be quiet so Cuddles can sleep. Inside the bathroom, Petunia finishes cleaning Flaky's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. Her deoderizer gets pulled downwards by the force of the sucking air, but she manages to pull herself back. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink as well. She's not able to fight it this time and gets sucked through the drain, causing her organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Lumpy begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to mess with Toothy's TV while he's watching a Godzilla movie. The signals also cause further turbulence much to Sniffles' annoyance. He goes into the cabin to tell Lumpy not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forwards. Lumpy, seeing Sniffles' fate, takes all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Cuddles and Flaky, get sucked out the door. As Lumpy falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them. Giggles falls faster and manages to grab one of the open parachutes. She believes that she's safe until she gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Mime is about fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Flaky has to conquer her fear of flying by landing the plane. Lumpy keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs, where he is then crushed by one of his machines. Mime gently floats down and lands on the ground. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Mime has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks and tumbles to safety. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him. Flaky still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. She made it and she slides down the inflatable chute, but, due to her quills, she pops it and falls in the water. She lands safely in the water and sighs in relief. Suddenly, a shark attacks Flaky and chews her roughly, until a loud roar scares him. The shark spits Flaky out and quickly swims away while Flaky cries in pain and fear. Godzilla roars again and Flaky screams in terror before the episode ends. Moral "Look before you leap!" Deaths #Cuddles' lower body is sliced off by a tray table when Lumpy pushes his seat back. #Petunia is sucked into the drain of a sink. #Sniffles is cut to pieces after a food cart smashes into him. #Pop and Cub fly out the plane's entrance. They are presumed dead. It is possible however that they managed to catch a falling parachute. #Giggles is sliced up by the engines of the plane. #Lumpy falls from a great height and his legs are pushed out of his body. He's then crushed by his filing cabinet. #Mime is run over by the plane Flaky is piloting. #Flaky possibly dies after the episode ends, as Eat A Face Godzilla is heard in the background. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's mole was on the left side of his head when he first appeared but the next time and for the rest of the episode it changes to the right. #Cuddles, Giggles, Mime, Petunia, and Lumpy are all featured on the safety sheet Flaky looks at. Seeing as how they're all currently on the plane, alive and well, it would have made more sense to use Generic Tree Friends on the sheet. #Cuddles disappears from his seat twice, both before and after his death. The first time is when Lumpy hangs up his cell phone and the second time is when Lumpy reacts to Sniffles' death. #Lumpy disappears from his seat when Flaky calls Mime over about Cuddles' death. #Flaky disappeared from her seat when Lumpy reacted to Sniffles' death. #Lumpy's satellite is located where Giggles should be sitting. #Lumpy only successfully opens four parachutes, but, as Giggles falls, she passes by four open parachutes and lands on the fifth, which is also open. #The wings of the plane are fairly close to the front, but when Flaky opens the door at the end, the wings have moved back to the center of the plane. #Flaky opens the door and releases the rubber slide when she lands in the water, even though the door was already open from earlier. Trivia #The zoom in when Flaky first looks at the plane references numerous Alfred Hitchcock movies. #Mime's eye blinks after he is run over. #This episode marks the second time Flaky has inadvertently popped an inflatable safety device with her quills. She previously popped a life raft in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #This episode also marks the third time Flaky has narrowly avoided being eaten by a shark, the previous two instances occurring in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Wipe Out. #This is one of the few episodes that Cub's death was not caused by Pop's carelessness. Category:Episodes